


Between the raindrops

by Saku015



Series: Datekou Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week, AoFuta Week 2015, Canon Compliant, Datekou Week 2015, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Futakuchi has no idea how dating works, but he’s pretty okay with getting a boyfriend like this.





	Between the raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: Weather.  
> Day 1: Firsts.  
> 4\. Kisses shared under an umbrella.

The rain was pattering on the glass of the windows and Futakuchi groaned inwardly. It was October, which meant it was constantly raining and Futakuchi had been always sensitive when it came to weather. He became irritated easily and he could be angered by the smallest thing. That’s why the mere thought of afternoon practice with Koganegawa made his eyebrow twitch.

Futakuchi felt the glare as it sent daggers into his nape and wanted nothing more than to turn around and yell at his best friend to cut that shit out already. He had to remind himself, however, that Aone only did it out of worry and that was only a habit of his. He did not mean to be directly irritating. Futakuchi slightly lifted up his left hand and showed a quick thumbs up to reassure his friend that he was all right. Of course, Aone did not believe him – why he even considered the possibility that he would?

 

”Futakuchi-senpai! Please, practice spiking with me!” Koganegawa screamed as soon as he spotted his senpai as he walked into the gym with Aone by his side. 

Futakuchi’s eyebrow twitched again and felt a headache started to form in the back of his head. He rubbed his temples to calm himself down a bit.

”Kogane-kun, I don’t think you should nag Futakuchi-senpai today,” Sakunami whispered, touching Kogane’s arm. Kogane turned his head towards the smaller boy, blinking.

”Why do you think that, Kou-chan?” He asked and a small blush appeared on Sakunami’s face.

”I have already told you not to call me that in public, Kogane-kun,” the boy mumbled, looking aside, then he let Kogane’s arm go and walked up to Futakuchi. ”F-futakuchi-senpai…” Sakunami started, gulping slightly. 

Futakuchi turned his head towards his direction and felt his anger deflating a bit. Sakunami was a good kid – respectful, hardworking and - most importantly - not irritating. He rubbed the back of his head and gave out a noise to make the younger know that he was listening.

”Would you be so kind and help me practice receiving?” Sakunami asked and Futakuchi almost snorted. The guy was flawless at receiving, but he knew that the only reason his kouhai asked him was to take the opportunity of practicing with Futakuchi away from Kogane.

”All right, come on!” He said, hugging Sakunami by the shoulder, pulling him towards one of the nets.

”Why is Futakuchi-senpai willing to practice with Kou-chan and not me?!” Kogane asked Mai a little bit indignantly as she stepped beside him, but then his lips turned into a smile. ”I can understand him, though. He is too adorable to resist!”

”You are a love struck dork,” Mai said with a sigh and Kogane nodded without a second thought.

”Of course, I am!” He said with such honesty it made the girl’s mouth open a bit in surprise. Oblivious, Koganegawa jogged towards Aone to ask him to be his practice partner for the afternoon practice.

 

“I can’t believe it is still raining!” Futakuchi groaned. He and Aone had just walked out of the clubroom. The sky was still dark and drops were still falling from the sky – thankfully not as hard as during the day. ”- and I forgot to bring an umbrella as well,” he mumbled, pouting in annoyance.

He stepped out from under the pent-roof, and was surprised when he didn’t get soaked. He looked up and saw that an umbrella was protecting him from the raindrops.

”Umbrella,” Aone said simply and Futakuchi felt his face heating up. Aone was always so thoughtful, even if he didn’t show it.

”T-thanks,” he said, avoiding the taller’s gaze and the two boys started walking towards Futakuchi’s house.

As they were walking, Aone was watching his best friend from the corner of his eyes. Futakuchi was in a bad mood during the whole day because of the weather and Aone didn’t like that. Most of the people found Futakuchi’s kind of shitty personality annoying, but Aone thought that it was cool. Hiding concerns with cockiness and never panicking during a match – it was something in the other that Aone really admired ever since their first meeting.

Aone’s eyes narrowed. He really wanted to help, but didn’t know how. As he was watching his face, the blond’s eyes wandered to the brown haired boy’s lips. Aone felt his heartbeat increase. He was thinking about kissing his best friend as the time went by and felt bad about it, because what if the other didn’t feel the same way? In that situation, however, that was the only thing he could think of as a solution.

”Futa!” He called out for the boy and when Futakuchi turned his head towards him, he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

At first, Futakuchi had no idea what to do. Everything happened so suddenly that he couldn’t even process it. In one second, he looked up at Aone and in the second, their lips were connected… what the fuck?! However, when he felt Aone’s lips moving on his own, he closed his eyes automatically and parted his lips a bit to give him some access to enter.

The kiss wasn’t long – only lingered for a few minutes with some minor tongue twirling. It was tentative and gave Futakuchi the opportunity to step back – which he didn’t do, of course. After they had parted, both boys avoided eye contact, blushing hard. Slowly, but surely, Futakuchi wrapped his fingers around Aone’s hand and the other did not pull his hand away.

They continued their way home hand in hand and knew that with that kiss everything has change… into a much better direction.


End file.
